Bunnie's Capture
by H Hog
Summary: Bunnie is missing, and it's up to Sonic and Amy to save her... (Not as corny as it sounds.)


Bunnie's Capture---- ---- ---- ----By H Hog  
  
Okay, you fanfic readers probably know this legal mumbo-jumbo by now, but I don't want to get sued by Sega, Because even though I wouldn't know if they'd "screw" fans, I'm not taking any chances.  
  
Okay, Sonic Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles Echidna and the Chaotix, Bunnie Rabbot, and the other Freedom Fighters and all related characters belong to Sega, and whoever Sega gave permission to of using. I think that will be Archie Comics, and those people that made the Sonic Cartoon series. (DiC, I recall).  
H Hog does not mean to claim ownership of all these characters, BTW, What would I want with 'em? ^_^  
Thank you for quickly scrolling through this part, 'cause i know nobody really reads any of this, except for lawyers and stuff.  
This disclaimer is to be taken with a huge grain of salt. Watch your bloodpressure. ^_^  
  
This fanfic is kind of a crossover of the "SegaSonic" and the "Archie" universe. I included the Freedom Fighters, but also people like Amy, and the Chaotix.   
Good. Now let's start this fic.  
_______________________________________________  
  
It was a dark night, when a tall figure was moving through the Angel Island zone.  
As we close in, we see that she ain't really tall at all, it's just her ears.  
All alone, Bunnie Rabbot is strolling through Angel Island zone. She was on her way to Hydrocity, because she had gotten a small note of someone to meet her there. Confident of herself as she is, She doesn't suspect anything behind it.  
"Nobody dares messin' with me an' my robot arm..." She thought to herself.  
After an hour of walking, she arrived at the end of Angel Island, pressed a button on a nearby ledge, a bridge opened, and she jumped down into the cold water. She pulled herself up, and got out the towel she brought along. She knew she was gonna get wet, so she brought along a plastic bag with a towel in it. She unpacked it, and dried herself up.  
From out of the water, we see a metallic arm. Normally, Sonic uses these to pick up speed to get through loopings in this zone, but this one wasn't one of those. This one grabbed Bunnie's leg, and pulled her underwater, with a shriek.  
Bubbles were visible, the water wrinkled for a bit, and...went flat.  
  
NEXT DAY  
Sonic wakes up. He had a bumpy night behind him. He was strolling through the forest, saw Knuckles, and went to a bar with him. His head still pounds with the hangover. "Damn, shouldn't have had that drinking-karaoke contest with Knux and the Chaotix..."  
It's eleven o' clock. Normally, Bunnie would be up by now, but it seems she's having a lazy day today...Or so Sonic thinks. He barges into Bunnie's hut, to see what's taking her. "She should be LONG up by now..." He thought to himself.  
He didn't find Bunnie, but noticed a little crumpled up piece of paper...  
  
____________________________  
Dear Ms. Rabbot |  
|  
Please come to Hydrocity |  
zone tomorrow, at 12.00 AM. |  
I want to meet you. |  
|  
Signed: An admirer |  
____________________________|  
  
  
Sonic thought nothing of it, shrugged, and threw the paper away, thinking that Bunnie went to spend the night at Hydrocity.  
At the breakfast table, he did start wondering why she didn't say anything, and why the heck she didn't return yet.  
Tails went to join Sonic with breakfast.  
"Hi, buddy!" Tails said cheerfully.  
Sonic looked at Tails, smiled, and asked him how he slept.  
"Oh, just fine, except for a little rustle at eleven, I wasn't disturbed by anything."  
"Good. By the way, do you know where Bunnie might be?"  
Tails shrugged, and started to stuff his face with bread.  
"You're no help..." Sonic mumbled. Tails didn't seem to notice Sonic talking to him.  
Sonic hears a bang, and the door flies open.  
Tails got startled, looked around, and saw a furious Amy.  
"Whoa, What the heck is wrong?" Amy eyed Tails, signaling him to leave the room.  
Tails took his plate, and went to sit with Antoine. Even though nobody takes Antoine seriously, Tails seems to be a good conversation with him lately.  
Back in Sonic's house, Amy waved a little note. It was the one Sonic found at Bunnie.  
"Sonic, where were you last night?"  
Sonic got angry. "For the last time, Amy. I DIDN'T go away with Bunnie last night! I'm not even interested in her! Now PLEASE stop bugging me, or I won't talk with you until you do!!!"  
Amy stopped in her tracks, letting it all bang into her head, turned around, and walked away crying.  
"Oh no, not again..." Sonic moaned. "Amy, don't worry about it, okay? I still love you. I did not go away with Bunnie last night. As a matter of fact, I have no freakin' idea where she is. And besides, If I DID take her with me, wouldn't she be here by now, since I'm here as well?"  
Amy sighed, then nodded.  
  
---------------  
  
Amy's been Sonic's girlfriend for six months now. After a lot of hanging out and asking and whining, Sonic finally gave in.  
Amy wasn't really very proud of it, but she succesfully managed to "steal" Sonic away from Sally. Now she felt selfish, but it could not be reversed.  
Sally was a lot more serious since this happened. She seemed to spend her entire time writing, and barely spoke. Sonic often asked what it was she's writing, but Sally didn't answer. Anyone. Not even her trustmate Bunnie. Knowing this, Sonic knew it was serious. He didn't like this side of Sally. Neither did Amy.  
Actually, Sonic started to wonder if he didn't make the wrong choice about Amy. He did start to love Amy now that she finally IS his, but still.....  
  
Amy felt kinda sorry for Sally as well. She tried to apologize, and even offered to break up with Sonic, so Sally would be able to get together with Sonic again. This was one of the hardest things she ever said, but Sally declined.  
Sally didn't want to talk to Amy, she didn't accept Amy's offer, because she didn't want Amy to give up Sonic just because she felt sorry for her. Deep inside she kinda wanted it, but her royal pride stood inches wide in the way.  
This would never change. So, she gave Sonic up to Amy.  
The rest of the Freedom fighters felt sorry for Sally, but all felt like Sonic and Amy were a better couple.  
Antoine started to like Sonic for a change, since he chose not to get together with Sally. Antoine thouht of it as a friendly gesture, and took the hedgehog seriously for a change, which, in turn got Sonic to act friendly back to Antoine. He turned out to be less ditzy than Sonic thought.  
  
---------------  
  
Amy decided to give it up, and gave in with Sonic's word that he didn't go away with Bunnie.  
She went to see Tails, pecked him on the cheek, and apologized for being so rude to him earlier. Tails smiled. "Apology accepted."  
Even though she was confident that Sonic didn't go with Bunnie last night, she started to wonder where Bunnie was.  
She decided to go to Hydrocity herself.  
Finally there after a two-hour walk, (Bunnie walks MUCH faster than Amy, thanks to her bionic limbs)  
Amy noticed a damp towel, with the initials B. R. weaved in it, and a carrot pattern.  
"This obviously doesn't stand for "Burning Ranger"..." Amy joked to herself.  
She picked up the towel, wrung it out, and put it in the bag laying right beside it.  
Suddenly, she heard a splash. Amy looked behind her, and saw a metallic hand rise from the water. She thought it was harmless, and continued searching. Suddenly she felt a grab. Amy quickly spun around, and whacked the hand with her hammer.  
Heavily sparking, the arm retracted into the water, shocking a few fish, and went into a trapdoor.  
Amy wanted to follow the hand, but thought better of it, since the water was electrified at the moment.  
She quickly ran back home.  
Out of breath, Amy arrived in three quarters of an hour, where Sonic was already waiting for her.  
"So where have YOU been?"  
Amy got out the plastic bag, and showed Sonic the towel.  
"Oh, big deal, Bunnie's wet towel." Sonic said sarcastically.  
"I found this at Hydrocity." Amy said, still heavily panting.  
Sonic eyed Amy suspiciously, grabbed the towel, and noticed by the scent of mildew that the towel indeed has been laying untouched for quite a while.  
"And that's not all I found!" Amy exclaimed. She got out a piece of finger from the metallic arm she whacked.  
Sonic looked at the finger, with a smirk on his face. "So? It's a metal rod!"  
"No, it's a finger." Amy explained. Sonic took a closer look, and noticed the mechanism in the finger that allowed a grabbing motion. "Okay, it's a finger. And your point is?"  
"This thing tried to drag me underwater, but I whacked it off with my hammer!"  
Sonic looked at the finger some more, and then asked Amy if she would lead him there.  
Amy told Sonic where it was.  
Sonic carried Amy in his arms, to the spot. They were there in two minutes.  
At Hydrocity, Sonic and Amy popped open a bubble shield box, and dove in.  
They found a trapdoor, with a ring attached to it. Sonic pulled the ring, heard a "pling!" and the ring dissolved into his hands.  
"Damn, I forgot I have that effect with rings. With his little "ring power" boost though, he managed to open the trapdoor with his bare hands, even though he hurt his knuckles in the process.  
They both went in the trapdoor, and swam through a tunnel into a room.  
When they got there, Sonic saw a glass tube, painted black. He tried to break it, but hurt his hands even more than they already were.  
Amy's hammer wasn't much help as well, because the force of the water slowed it down, so Amy couldn't get a good swing.  
Suddenly, they noticed a clinking of chains behind them. They looked behind, and saw Vector Crocodile of the Chaotix chained to a wall. Even though Crocodiles can hold their breath for quite a long time, Vector started to turn blue in the face.  
Sonic cut loose the chains with the spindash, and dragged Vector to the surface.  
Out of breath, Vector started cussing his mouth off.  
"Whoa, hold it, dude!" Sonic yelled. "What the hell happened?"  
"Well, I went for a dive, but suddenly I got pulled into the water! Whoever it was, he ruined my new discman, and i'm gonna make him pay!!  
Sonic laughed a bit, mumbled something about Vector's priorities, went to find another box with a bubble shield, and gave it to Vector.  
"By the way, did you happen to see Bunnie? She's been lost for a day now!"  
"Yah, sure did!" Vector exclaimed. "Some dark figure busted her robot limbs, then put her in that black tube!"  
Sonic got angry, because he couldn't find a way to bust that tube with that water around it.  
Vector thought for a moment, sighed, and said "Sorry Sonic, but I think I can't help you with this problem either..."  
Suddenly, an idea sprung into Sonic's head. "Yo Vec..." Sonic started. "Don't you have those big-ass waterproof speakers built for underwater use somewhere?"  
"Yah...but I kinda busted 'em playing my music too loud."  
Sonic let out a loud cuss, then grabbed Vector and Amy to Vector's place.  
"Wait here." Sonic told the two.  
Racing back to Knothole, Sonic went to get Rotor.  
"Sorry Soneec..." Antoine started. "Vee are not being able to vind heem todaay."  
"Ahh NO! Ant! Don't tell me HE'S been nabbed as well?"  
"Ooh, nononononononoNO, Monsieur Hedgehog... He got lost een hees own workshoppe, so to speek."  
"SAY WHAT?!?!?" Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rotor's workshop was HUGE, and if Rotor would ever hit his head and get amnesia, he could easily get lost. Sonic sighed, and slowly went towards Rotor's workshop.  
He opened the door, and saw that the entire room was trashed.  
Sonic couldn't believe his eyes. Normally, Rotor's such a neatfreak. "What happened? It looks like an earthquake has taken place here!!!" Sonic said.  
"ROTOR?!?!? WHERE ARE YOU????"  
Sonic heard a faint scream, but coudn't really make out where it came from.  
Sighing, he started to clean up. After moving a lot of boxes, gadgets, bolts, nuts and pistons, Sonic finally found Rotor.  
"Oh thank goodness you found me!" Rotor begun. "One of my robots went on a rampage, and started thrashing about over here! Luckily, a steel beam knocked it in half, so it won't be of trouble anymore."  
"That's good." Sonic started. "Say Rote, now that I saved you from your own warehouse..." Rotor groaned. Sonic continued:"Ya think you can repair a pair of speakers Vector busted?"  
"Depends..." Rotor said. "How did they break?"  
"He played his music too loud." Sonic said, rolling his eyes.  
"Ah, he overloaded them. They must have burned out." Rotor went back into his workshop. A rumble was heard, and Rotor came back out with a few parts and tools.  
"Got everything? Okay, let's go!" Sonic said, not even allowing Rotor to answer him.  
He grabbed his hand, and dashed off to Vector's house.  
There, Rotor immediately started working on the speakers. After half an hour and a cup of coffee, they were fixed.  
Sonic put the speakers on a cart, tied the cart to the back of Vector's "Wheels", they all hopped in, and drove to Hydrocity...again.  
Sonic and Amy took the left, and Vector and Rotor took the right speaker, and swam down.  
They set the speakers next to the glass pipe.  
They swam up with the speaker plugs in Sonic's hands. At the surface, Sonic plugged the speakers into Vector's boombox.  
Vec smiled, and put one of his loudest tapes inside.  
Rotor and Sonic swam down, while Amy and Vector stayed up, waiting for the signal.  
Sonic shot a small torpedo-ish thingy upward, signaling Vector to turn on the boombox.  
LOUD AS HELL music was heard, and the glass shattered, freeing Bunnie. Sonic grabbed her by the arms, and swam up.  
He put her to the surface, then went back down again. He searched the room with the cut chains and the shattered glass, and found a hidden door. When he went through, he found...Silver Sonic, with one arm shattered by Amy's hammer.  
"So YOU were behind all this!" "Affirmative." Silver Sonic said.  
  
----------------  
  
Silver Sonic has gotten a mind of it's own since Robotnik scrapped him for Metalla. He traveled through time and space, and ultimately stole an emotion chip from an android he encountered in his travels. (Writers note: Yes, Star Trek influence, I know...) Since then he was able to feel pain, jealousy, anger, and even love.  
  
----------------  
  
Sonic eyed Silver Sonic. "Why did you do this? I thought you chose to be independent from Robotnik!"  
"True..." Silver Sonic began. "But...I have...a...." Sonic got impatient. "Spit it out, man!"  
Silver Sonic grabbed all his courage together, and blurted out: "I fell in love with the one you call Bunnie."  
Sonic swallowed, raised an eyebrow, and sighed for a moment. "Bunnie? Why Bunnie?"  
"Oh..." Silver Sonic began. "She has a solid metal exterior, yet she's so lighthearted and joyful..."  
Silver Sonic went all sentimental.  
Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Silver Sonic...in love with Bunnie?" he thought to himself.  
But if it was Bunnie you were after, why did you capture Vector, and (looks at Silver's hand)..er-hem...TRY to capture Amy?  
Silver apologized, and said "I didn't want anyone to find out, so I took care of it."  
He shook his head a bit, then smiled, and said: "Silver, you're doing this all wrong, guy. If you love Bunnie, tell your feelings to her. It might seem hard at first, but once you got it all over with, you won't know what stuff will await you."  
Silver Sonic sweatdropped for a moment. He lowered his head, and started talking again.  
"What would a living cute girl like her want with a lifeless piece of metal like me?"  
Sonic got angry. "Look Silver, you ain't totally lifeless. You got something other robots don't. Emotion. At the moment it doesn't matter how you got it, but the thing is that you have it now. Maybe Rotor can even help you with your exterior..."  
"You mean...a skin of some sort?" Sonic nodded. "Of course! Think about it. You'll be just like a real hedgehog! With emotions, and you won't have to scare yourself looking into a mirror! Plus we gotta do something about that arm. Looks like Amy got you pretty badly."  
Silver Sonic laughed. He lifted his head, and agreed. Sonic and Silver Sonic swam up to the surface.  
"What took you so long?" Vector asked.  
"You ain't never gonna believe who's here with me!" Sonic said, smiling. He signaled to Silver Sonic to come out of the water.  
Everyone gasped. "Sonic, It's Silver!" Amy yelled.  
"Relax!" Sonic said. "It's fine. Bunnie, this guy has something to say to you."  
Bunnie looked at Silver Sonic with confusion written all over her face.  
Sonic took Vector, Amy and Rotor away, and left Silver Sonic and Bunnie alone...  
"Bunnie..." Silver Sonic started...I'm sorry I held you prisoner for a while, but I can't express my feelings quite normally...What I'm trying to say is...I love you, Bunnie.  
Bunnie stood there, confused. Suddenly, she started to blink, then smile.  
"Okay, Silver. I forgive ya."  
  
----------------  
  
Back at Knothole, a party was held. Everyone was sitting at the table. Bunnie at the head of the table, right next to her Silver Sonic, smiling like an idiot, because Rotor made him a synthetic "skin". Silver looked like a normal ordinary grey hedgehog. He was smiling with joy. Next to Silver was Tails, then Knuckles, Vector and Amy. On the other side of the table was Sonic, On his left side Antoine, Espio, Mighty and Rotor. Between Rotor and Bunnie was Sally. Catatonic as she is, she decided to join in anyway, because Bunnie was involved.  
Sonic knew this wasn't right. He went to Sally, and asked her to come with him for a moment. Alone....  
Sally reluctantly followed Sonic to his quarters.  
"Sally, I know that you don't like the fact that Amy's with me now, but you have to understand... I love this girl.  
I care for you, I love you too, but...just not as my girlfriend. Can you live with this, Sally?  
Sally nodded. Tears started to form in her eyes. She came to Sonic, and they held eachother in a tight embrace.  
"Yes Sonic, I...understand. I have to move on with my life. It seems it just wasn't meant to be..."  
Sonic let out a sigh of relief. "So you're okay with this?"  
"Yes. You and Amy go well together. I'm glad we had this talk. I'll try and lighten up a bit from now on."  
Smiling, Sonic went outside, Sally following him, a faint smile on her face.  
The second Sonic stepped out the doorway, Bunnie grabbed Sonic, and started to hug him. "Ah didn't even git a chaynce ta thank yew yet!" Bunnie said, holding Sonic tightly.  
Suddenly, she kissed Sonic. Both Amy and Silver Sonic frowned a bit. Seeing this, Sonic broke the kiss.  
"I knew I had to. You're welcome, Bunnie." Sonic said, a bit indifferently.  
Bunnie's smile dropped a bit, but instantly went back to her normal cute wide grin.  
"That's ah'r Sonic for ya!"  
Everyone laughed.  
The party lasted for a long time, till early next morning.  
  
-----------------  
  
Silver Sonic got together with Bunnie, both very happy with eachother.  
Sonic and Amy's relationship lasted well.  
Sally was a bit sad, but decided not to make too much of it. Her Sonic was happy now.  
  
  
THE END  
  
This was my first fanfic, I hope you like it. Send feedback at sthedge@hotmail.com  
or come to my site at http://members.nbci.com/hhogweb  
  
SURE you can MiST this........if you want the one-time experience of my shoe up your arse.... ^_^  
Think it over.  
  
~~H Hog~~ 


End file.
